


Out of the cradle

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[LipxFiona||AU||Incest||Don't like, don't read]<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Cosa t’avrà mai spinta ad andare a letto con tuo fratello?<br/>Lo sai ed è la cosa più semplice del mondo: è l’unico che t’abbia mai trattata bene in tutta la tua vita.<br/>Ripensi alle mezze parole sussurrate dal piacere e quell’intercalare di cazzo, cazzo, cazzo come una litania sacra.<br/>Percepisci le labbra di Lip sulla tua pelle, perché la tua mente è ancora a quella notte.<br/>[...]<br/>Non sai se lei in casa venga chiamata tesoro o amore, se le accorciano il nome in Patty o Trisha, se preferisce il cioccolato alla vaniglia, non sai che suono abbia la sua voce, se ha di già il fidanzato, se le piacciono i film horror o i film romantici.<br/>Di tutto questo non ne puoi essere a conoscenza.<br/>Solo di una cosa sei certo: non vorresti essere tu il fautore della sua esistenza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the cradle

Stupidi, solo infinitamente stupidi.  
_Dio,_ pure lo stesso DNA condividete _eppure non ve n’è fregato un emerito cazzo._  
Accarezzi il pancione, sperando che l’aria distaccata che indossi ti dia un contegno.  
Cosa t’avrà mai spinta ad andare a letto con tuo fratello?  
Lo sai ed è la cosa più semplice del mondo: è l’unico che t’abbia mai trattata bene in tutta la tua vita.  
Ripensi alle mezze parole sussurrate dal piacere e quell’intercalare di _cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_ come una litania sacra.  
Percepisci le labbra di Lip sulla tua pelle, perché la tua mente è ancora a quella notte.  
Lo senti ancora dentro di te e ti viene da piangere – _la conseguenza, ora, sta sotto la maglietta._  
Lo farete adottare, non c’è altra soluzione: abortire, ora come ora, costa troppo e farete felice qualche fottutissima coppietta dabbene, qualche yuppie del cavolo.  
_Deve stare lontano da questa merda,_ è così che tuo fratello t’ha convinta.  
Il giorno del parto è lontano – _e signoreiddiosantissimo, fa che non sia deforme._

**_LOST IN THE SKY WITHOUT DIAMONDS_ **

Ha gli occhi azzurri, capelli ricci, dalle tonalità castano chiarissimo – _ed ha pure il tuo portamento tozzo, Lip._  
Così ti si presenta tua figlia per la prima volta, mentre esce da una abitazione pulita ed ordinata.  
Hai un fascicolo aperto fra le gambe ed è grazie ai pochissimi amici in polizia che te lo sei procurato, nulla di più.  
Patricia Hollands, dodici anni, abita nella zona residenziale di Port Beau, Maine con i genitori adottivi, Charles e Ashley Hollands.  
2334, Wochester Lane, Port Beau, contea di Oxford, 04016, ME.  
Non sai se lei in casa venga chiamata tesoro o amore, se le accorciano il nome in Patty o Trisha, se preferisce il cioccolato alla vaniglia, non sai che suono abbia la sua voce, se ha di già il fidanzato, se le piacciono i film horror o i film romantici.  
Di tutto questo non ne puoi essere a conoscenza.  
Solo di una cosa sei certo: non vorresti essere tu il fautore della sua esistenza.  
Chiami tua sorella – _un tempo tua amante_ – e le dici che l’hai trovata.  
“Chi?” ti chiede confusa.  
“Nostra figlia, Fiona” rispondi asciutto.  
Dall’altro capo della cornetta, a Chicago, Illinois, una donna di ventotto anni piange tutte le lacrime che possiede.  
(( _ci sperava alla fine: desiderava che Lip si interessasse a lei, alla bambina come aveva fatto anni prima anche lei, guidando fino a quello stupido paesino del New England … per poi osservarla da distante, quando era ancora una bimbetta vispa di tre anni_ ))  
“Com’è?” e sai dove vuole andare a parare.  
“È sana quanto me e te” fa una pausa guardando fuori dal parabrezza “ha il tuo stesso naso”  
Detto questo riattacca, non prima di dirti di stare attento e di non cacciarsi in casini più grandi di lui.  
Sua figlia, Patricia Hollands, è il combo perfetto fra te e Fiona.  
Ne sei orgoglioso, certo, ma cos’è questo disgusto che ti sale alla gola?   


 

 

**_BECAUSE WE’RE OUT OF THE CRADLE_ **


End file.
